Comment se racheter
by Adelys
Summary: Daenerys a reconquit Westeros mais le peuple, qui en a marre de voir défiler les rois, ne la soutient pas et demande sa tête. Jon Snow qui est alors le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit, lui demande de l'aider a repousser les marcheurs blancs pour conquérir le peuple.


- Votre majesté ! s'écria un soldat en entrant dans la salle du trône.

Un second soldat entra, tenant fermement un homme aux cheveux noirs et tout de noir vêtu.

- Celui-ci a réussi à s'introduire et demande à vous voir de toute urgence, expliqua le second soldat. Bien... Voilà qui ne me plaisait guère. Le peuple me haïssait et voulait ma tête. Pourquoi ? J'avais anéanti les Lannister, soumis les Tyrell, tués les derniers Baratheon, asservis les Greyjoy et bien sûr, je m'étais assuré que les Stark ne se relèverait pas. Et durant cette guerre pendant laquelle tant de personnes sont mortes, je n'ai pas pensé au peuple. Et le peuple me détestait maintenant. Depuis quelques semaines, il se révoltait et voulait que je me rende sans tarder. La peur me tordait le ventre chaque jours, chaque heures, chaque minutes. Elle devenait ma compagne et ma conseillère la plus fidèle. Elle était la seule qui ne me quittait jamais. Qu'allais-je faire ?

- Approchez ! leur ordonnai-je d'une voix forte et assurée.

Bien entendu, j'étais loin de l'être mais je savais bien faire semblant. Ils n'y virent que du feu et ils approchèrent doucement de moi. Le nouvel arrivant me fit une petite révérence.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandai-je en lui faisant signe de se relever.

- Je suis Jon Snow, le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit.  
Jon Snow... J'avais tellement entendu parler de lui. Il était à la Garde de Nuit depuis pas mal de temps.

- Un Stark à Port-Réal ? Me voilà étonnée.

- Si j'étais un Stark, votre majesté, je gouvernerais Winterfell.

Oui, pas faux... Winterfell était en ruine depuis que Théon Greyjoy l'avait mise à sac et aucun Stark n'y mis les pieds depuis. Et ils ne pourraient plus. Parfois, je regrettais de les avoir tuer. De toutes les maisons de Westeros, ils étaient les plus nobles et loyale. Je fis signe aux soldats de nous laisser seuls. Ils obéirent sans discuter.

- De quoi voulez-vous m'entretenir, Jon Snow ? Il y a un problème au Mur ?

- Oui. Les marcheurs blancs progressent et je crains de ne pouvoir tenir le Mur bien longtemps. Peut-être est-il déjà tomber... Je suis parti depuis longtemps.  
La nouvelle me fit frissonner d'effroi.  
- Plus le temps passe plus les forces des marcheurs blancs grossissent, continua t-il en scrutant attentivement mon visage. Si le Mur tombe, le royaume est perdu

Ça, c'est certain, et régner sur des mort ne m'intéressait guère.

- Je suis donc ici au nom de la Garde de Nuit pour vous demander de l'aide, ma reine.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- J'aurais besoin d'hommes, d'armes et surtout ... de vos dragons.

Mes... dragons ? Me voyant confuse, il m'expliqua :

- Les marcheurs blancs sont sensible au feu. Ça les tuent. Le verredragon et le feu grégeois aussi. Vous en auriez ?

Hum... Sans doute les pyromants pouvaient me fabriquer du feu grégeois mais du verredragon... Je ne savais pas où en trouver.  
- Je peux vous fournir quelques hommes, des armes et même du feu grégeois mais je crains de ne pas avoir de verre dragon, lui appris-je en détaillant ses traits.

Son visage me rappelait quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas qui mais je trouvais ça étrange et fascinant.

- Merci, ma reine, dit-il en faisant la révérence.

- Si mes dragons doivent venir avec vous, je viendrais également.  
Il acquiesça immédiatement.

- Le peuple vous déteste, mais vous voir le défendre contre cette grande menace le fera changer d'avis, me rassura Jon Snow avec un timide sourire.

Oh oui, je l'esperais... J'esperais pouvoir réparer mes erreurs ou du moins, essayer.

- Si vous devez mourir, n'est-ce pas mieux au Mur en train de protéger votre peuple, plutôt que sur ce trône ?

- Vous avez raison, Jon Snow. Quand voulez-vous repartir au Mur ?

- Dès que possible. Quand pouvez-vous réunir tout ce dont nous avons besoin ?

J'ai réfléchi. La préparation du feu grégeois allait durer environ deux jours, les hommes en quelques heures, ils seraient prêts et les armes ne seraient pas un problème.

- Dans trois jours, lui proposai-je. Le temps que mes pyromants préparent le feu grégeois.

- Parfait.

Un pâle sourire retira ses lèvres. Un détail manqua de me faire pleurer. Il avait confiance en moi alors que mon peuple ne le faisait pas. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux gris.

- Vous me faites confiance. Pourquoi ?

Il était assez surpris par ma question.

- Et bien, je pense que vous pouvez accomplir de grandes choses. Aimez votre peuple et soyez prête a mourir pour lui. Ils vous accorderont alors leur amour.  
J'étais plus que prête à me sacrifier pour mon peuple et si je venais à mourir, peut-être me verrait-il d'une autre façon ? Mais pour le moment, j'avais autre chose à demander à Jon Snow.

- J'ai une condition ! Si nous sortons vivants de cette guerre, je veux votre épée ici, à Port-Réal.  
- Si nous survivons, je vous preterais volontiers allégeance. Mais pour l'instant, sauvez votre peuple !

Me tournant le dos, il marcha vers la porte.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, ma reine ! lança t-il avant de sortir.

Oui, j'espérais que oui... Si le peuple veut ma tête, pas de problème, mais je la lui donnerai après les avoir sauvé de la plus terrible de menaces...


End file.
